Moving One Heart At A Time
by Leo Gelly
Summary: Tori just moved to Highgate and she can't stop thinking about Green Eyes.
1. UGH! Moving Sucks

Moving One Heart At A Time

Rating: T

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.

I made up some names, and characters. Highgate, Vermont is a real place, I looked it up. Also Trina does not exist is this fic. Tori's thoughts are bolded and italicized. I have English/Spanish translations at the bottom of chapter. This is my first fic so don't be too harsh on me. Thanks guys. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 1

Tori's POV

Moving. Great, just what I wanted to do. It's the same old thing every time. Move into a new house, meet new people, get close to these people, and then, BAM! Next thing I see is the "WELCOME TO" sign for the next city in the car window and cardboard boxes behind me. Great… "It's just another adventure sweetheart." Thanks Dad.

The name is Victoria Vega. Actually, just call me Tori. I just moved here to Highgate. My twin brother Robbie and I haven't done anything other than sort of unpack. The house is nice. It's just doesn't feel like home yet. By now I am used to this moving stuff. Get to a new place, almost make friends, and then we're out of there just as quick as we got there.

You see my dad is a Foreign Relations Consultant. So, his job has required us to move a lot. We've been all over the world. From Paris, France to Hollywood, California and everywhere in between. My mom is a very successful lawyer and has her own law firm. She got a position at local law firm here in town and is getting along with the people there just fine. As for my brother and I, we hate being the new kids, but we're used to it. We've been here for about a month, rounding up on two, and the school has already started so we are moving in between semesters. We are continuing our senior year at Highgate Academy of the Arts. My brother and I are both musical and athletic, me more so than him, but we still try and out do each other to see who is better. We usually end up playing basketball and I, being the better twin and athlete, usually win. Tomorrow is our first day of school. Yay.

"Tori, come on we're gonna be late" Robbie yells. Geez! Does he not understand that it takes time to look like this? Ha. But, seriously calm down bro.

"Alright, _hermano_. I'm ready let's go." I know, I speak Spanish, fluently I might add. I'm also half-Latina.

When I get down stairs, I look at Rob and he looks at me. We fist bump because we know we look good. He's wearing black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt, some red vans, and a Chicago Bulls snapback. I'm wearing a black "Ball is life" t-shirt, dark blue jeans, some black and blue retro Jordans and a New Era black and blue snapback. Our parents look at us like we are 5. "You know you two are _still_ dressing the same way and you are what 17/18 years old now?" My dad says.

"We know Dad. We like how we dress."

"Well we are going to be late, so we'll see you later tonight Dad." Robbie starts as he is walking out the door and heading to the car. "Bye _Papi_" I add. I grab some granola bars before heading out the door after Robbie and my baby.

"Have a great day _m'hija_," He yells back to me. After a lot of pleading and asking my dad finally let me get a bike. An all black 2015 Ninja ZX-10R and I love it. It's my baby. Not even Dad has ridden it yet. I grab my keys and tell Robbie, "I'm driving my baby." I get on, put on my helmet and start her up. Robbie walks to his 2009 Honda S2000. It was my dad's old car, but it stills runs perfectly.

On the way to school, I think about how many sports and extra curricular activities I have never been able to do because of my dad's job. Basketball. Not once I was I able to tryout for a team because the tryout date was either the day we were moving or before it. When we get to the school parking lot, I park my bike, take my helmet off and get off. I see Robbie pull up next to me. "Are you ready?" Robbie asks me.

"Yeah!" I answer back and we smile at each other. We walk into Highgate Academy of the Arts and find the main office. After we get there I walk through the door and up to the lady behind the counter and clear my throat.

"Hi. My name is Vict-"

"Victoria Vega?" She asked me. I smiled at her before answering.

"Yes ma'am, that is me and this is my brother Robert Vega."

"Hello and welcome to Highgate Academy of the Arts. We don't get a lot of new people very often and when I got notice of the two new transfer student papers I couldn't wait to meet you. I am Ms. Johns the registrar and if you'll give me a moment I will print off your schedules and you can be on your way. "

"Thank you Ms. Johns" I go and sit down with my brother. I glance over through the glass window on the door and I see a dark-haired angel saunter by. Her head is tilted back like she's laughing at something.

"_**Oh Dios mío. Who in God's name is that? She's gorgeous." **_I thought to myself.

"That's Jaden West. Cheerleading captain and currently dating basketball star Beck Oliver."

"Did I just say that out loud?" I slap my hand to my head.

"Yeah. You did. My name's Andre Harris. I'm a music student here at Highgate."

"Hey Andre, I'm-" I half smile at him.

"Victoria and Robert Vega?" Ms. Johns asks.

"Yes ma'am" Robbie and I say together as we walk up the counter.

"Here are your schedules and your locker combinations. Andre, its nice to see you. Would you be so kind as to show Robert and Victoria here where their lockers and homerooms are?" Ms. Johns asks.

"I'd be delighted." Andre answers back.

"Thank you sir and you two have a great first day. Again welcome to Highgate!" Ms. Johns concluded.

We walk out the door and in the hallway there are masses of students are laughing, talking about homework assignments, and walking to class. He takes my schedule and Robbie's and looks it over as we continue walking.

"We have homeroom and music together, Tori. And Robbie, all three of us have music. Awesome. Here are your lockers."

"Thanks Andre." We both say.

After a pretty good "trek" thru the hallways, Andre guides us to our lockers. After we get to our lockers, Andre tells Robbie that his first class is on the way to ours. We get to Robbie's class and we say goodbye and good luck to each other. We see him sit down, so Andre and I head to our homeroom.

RING!

"And that's the bell. Let's get to homeroom Tori." Andre slams my locker closed, grabs my wrist, and pulls me toward class.

I follow Andre passed the stage in front of the classroom and sit down next to him. I glance around the room to see who is my class. I stop at dark raven hair. I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a balding man that looks like a hobo coming into the classroom through the window.

"Hi everyone," The man says and pauses to take a sip from a straw in the coconut in his hand. "I'm Sikowitz, this is acting homeroom." He starts to take roll.

"Hannah Abbott"*

A girl with a yellow shirt responded "Here".

"Claire Brown."

"Here".

"Do you by chance have a brother named Charlie?" Sikowitz asked her.

"Um, no sir." She replied.

"Oh well, it was worth a try."

"Tad Golden."

"Here".

"Andre Harris."

"YO!"

"Colin Madison"

"Present."

"Beckett Oliver."

"Here". So that's Beck Oliver. "_**Looks like a Johnny Depp wannabe. She could do so much better than him**_". I think to myself.

"Matthew Robins."

"Here".

"Caterina Valentine."

"Here, I prefer Cat though."

"Ok Cat. Thank you." He continues on with the role.

"Victoria Vega"

"I go by Tori, and here."

"Alright Tori."

"Jade West"

"Alrighty then, we're all here. Let's get started shall we." Sikowitz starts off on this random monologue about coconuts and how nutritious they can be and how everything should be made out of coconuts. But, I'm not listening. I'm way to focused on trying to figure out this 'Jade' girl more than anything.

RING!

* * *

Andre and I catch up with Robbie at lunch and we talk about how the day went so far.

"So I met this girl in one of my classes. She has hair the color of a red velvet cupcake and her name is Cat. She's really pretty." My brother starts off on a monologue about this girl and I remember that she was the girl sitting next to that 'Jade' girl in homeroom. Andre notices that I am off in my own little world and not listening to Robbie.

"Hey Tori, you got a little drool there." Andre laughs at me. I quickly jump out of my daydream and wipe my reddened face. "Ha-ha you're so funny, Andre." I replied sarcastically. I finish eating and throw my trash away.

RING!

Off to history class. I look down at my schedule to see what number my history classroom is and I run into someone and fall to the floor. I look up from the floor and straight into intensely vibrant green eyes.

"Drop something?" says Green Eyes.

"Huh?" I reply hesitantly.

"Did you drop this book?" Green Eyes repeats.

"What book?" I am really starting to question my brain function here.

"Here".

As soon as I regain any sense, I see Green Eyes walk into the classroom and sit down. I falter a little as I get up and walk into the room. I somehow manage to sit down in the chair right next to her without falling and mumble out, "Sorry, I ran into you." She looked at me with a smile and said, "Next time use those brown eyes of yours to see where you're going."

"Will do."

Green Eyes turns her head back to the teacher and focuses as the lecture begins. Half listening I keep my attention on the raven-haired, green-eyed girl sitting next to me. My eyes move reluctantly from her face and settle on the dark maroon V-neck that fits her in all the right places, a black mini skirt, and 4-inch black heels.

"_**Damn. She IS really hermosa." **_I think to myself. The teacher is talking about some war long ago, I need to focus on class so, I turn and start to pay attention. But, It was a struggle paying attention because I was too busy looking at the legs attached to the green-eyed girl next to me. I think I like her... _**"No, Tori you can't do this."**_It happens every time I move. I get to know a really attractive and awesome girl and then I can never do anything because we move. It sucks.

RING!

Finally class is over. I'm headed out of the school by the gym to where my bike is when a neon piece of paper catches my eye.

'BASKETBALL TRYOUTS'

'Next Friday in the gym at 2:45.'

'Bring a recent physical from your doctor.'

In my head I'm thinking, _**"Hell yeah! Ball is LYFE."**_

* * *

"**Blue lights outta sight, Know me sow it in**

**Set it in sow it in, Make dat money tho it in**

**Booty bouncing gon hit**

**Everybody here, Get it outta control**

**Get yo backs off tha wall, 'Cuz Misdemeanor said so."**

Half asleep, I pick my phone up and turn off the alarm. Having practiced some for tryouts next friday, I slowly get out of my bed; I head to my bathroom and get ready. A t-shirt, some jeans, some Jordans and a snapback later and I'm ready to go eat some breakfast with the family.

Walking down the stairs for breakfast, I sit down at the table next to my mom and she says,

"_Bueno cariño mañana. ¿Cómo dormiste". _

"_Dormí bien. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?" _I reply.

"_Estamos teniendo burritos de huevo, tocino y queso." _She answers.

"_Okay. ¿Puedo tomar la mía conmigo? Tengo que conseguir llegar a la escuela."_ I ask my mom.

"_Sí se puede. Que tengan un buen día en la escuela."_ She says.

"_Gracias Mamá." _I say as I walk outside to the car. Robbie is already in his car waiting for me. I get on my bike, put my helmet on and start her up. Robbie backs out of the drive. All I can think about is Green Eyes.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review for me!

*Hannah Abbott is from Harry Potter I do not own it.

Song is Lose Control by Missy Elliot.

**English/Spanish Translations**

_Hermano _\- brother

_Papi _\- daddy

_Oh dios mío _\- oh my goodness

_Hermosa - _Beautiful

_Bueno cariño mañana. ¿Cómo dormiste _– Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?

_Dormí bien. ¿Qué hay para desayunar _\- I slept fine. What's for breakfast?

_Estamos teniendo burritos de huevo, tocino y queso _– We are having egg, bacon, and cheese burritos.

_Okay. ¿Puedo tomar la mía conmigo? Tengo que conseguir llegar a la escuela _– Okay. Can I take mine with me? I need to get to school.

_Sí se puede. Que tengan un buen día en la escuela _– Yes you can. Have a great day at school

_Gracias Mamá -_ Thanks Mom.


	2. Wanna Be A Baller

Moving One Heart At A Time

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.

AN: Sorry it's been awhile.

Chapter Two

Next Friday

Tori's POV

I walk into history class and I see that there is an empty seat next to Jade. I finally am going to talk to her. I know this might be weird but all this week I have been trying to find some courage to be able to talk to her. _**'GAH! Tori! You got this. Just form words and form the words into sentences. AND BREATHE!' **_I walk over to the seat and sit down slowly.

"What's hey up?" '_**Shit. I already messed up. Crap.'**_ I cradle my head in my hands thinking I'm the stupidest person in the world.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" She asked back with a bit of chuckle. _**'Breathe Tori. In. Out. One more time. In. Out. Good' **_

"Hey. What's up?" I breathed out. I can finally talk like regular person. Geez. That took a while.

"Hey." She chuckles at me. I've decided it the most perfect thing I've ever heard. I can't think of anything else to say so I say the stupidest and the first thing that can come out of my mouth.

"Ever been on a motorcycle?" I ask while my voice waivers.

"Um I can't say that I have. She responds.

"I'm sorry I really don't know why asked you that. I'm just really nervous."

"Tori it's alright. Can I ask why?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you want an honest answer or do you just want one that I just made up?"

"Well for starters. Lets start with the real answer and maybe we can move on to the fake answer?" She asked me as if she actually cared.

"Well today I have basketball tryouts and I've never been able to be on a basketball team since I've had to move so much. I mean I think I am pretty good, but I just I don't know how good the girls are here already do you have any tips maybe?" I say in one giant breath. I keep gulping down air after that answer and she just laughs at me. I know she is not laughing because I'm stupid, at least I think she isn't. Turns out that she's laughing at the fact that I said all that in one breath.

"Well to be honest I don't know much about the girls basketball team, since my boyfriend is the captain of the boys varsity team. I don't really have any tips for you, but I'm just going to say good luck and I hope you have an awesome time and I hope you get on the team."

"Thanks Jade." I replied.

"So your boyfriend…?" I say as I try to continue the conversation.

"What about him?" She answers back.

"If you don't mind me asking how long have y'all been dating?" I said.

"I don't, we have been dating since freshman year." She answered.

"That's cool." I say.

"Thanks… I guess." She responded. She started to say something but the teacher starts talking, so we both half smile at each other and start to pay attention. The teacher drones on about the Civil War and some other stuff. But I'm not really paying attention. My mind is all jumbled up because of tryouts and I am sort of freaking out. Quite a lot of time had passed while I was stressing. The teacher stops talking and gives the reading assignment out.

RING!

"Have a good weekend. See you all Monday." She said as everyone jumps up and beelines for the door.

"Bye Tori and good luck." Jade says as we walk out the door and our separate ways.

"Thanks Jade!" I yell after her. I really like this girl.

* * *

Finally, Basketball tryouts are here!

I walk into the locker room to get changed and sit down on the bleachers. I take out my phone to check and see if Rob got home okay and sure enough he did. The coach walks up and starts talking.

"Welcome to basketball tryouts for this season. I'm Coach Jamie Pooch* and I'm looking forward to see what you all have to bring to the team this year. First, some things I'll be looking for; handling skills, how well you shoot and where you can shoot, teamwork abilities, how well you work with drills. So before we start I need you girls to go get your physicals and bring them to me." All the girls hurry to get our physicals and hand them over to Coach. She looks through them and picks out some random ones.

" When I call your names tell me what position you're tryout for so I can see what spots we have. Jordyn Coleman." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail raises her hand.

"Here Coach, point guard." She responds.

"Alyssa Kirk?" The redhead next to me raises her hand.

"Here Coach, center."

"Victoria "Tori" Vega?"

"Here Coach, point guard. Can you call me Tori?" I say.

"Yes. Layton Vista?"

The Hispanic girl on the other side of me responds.

"Here Coach power forward."

"Morgan O'Connor?"

"Right here Coach, center." The girl behind me answered.

"Liz Ambrogio."

"Here Coach, small forward."

"Eryn Knox."

"Here Coach, shooting guard."

"Rony Malcolm."

"Here Coach, power forward."

"Mallory Wall."

"Here Coach, shooting guard.

"And Blaze Kingsley."

"Right here Coach, small forward."

"Alright, ladies let's get Vega, O'Connor, Malcolm, Wall, Kingsley on one team, you guys are gold. And Knox, Coleman, Ambrogio, Vista, and Kirk, y'all are red. We are going to a scrimmage to see how you guys work with each other." We run onto the court and get ready, Coach blows her whistle and we start. The girls are all really good. Jordyn and I really hit it off. She's real funny. I guess I _can_ make more than one friend.

* * *

After two hours of drills and scrimmages, my legs are jelly and we are done.

"Alright, good job ladies. You all did great. Next week I'll post the list. You are free to leave. Have a great weekend." Coach said.

As I am walking to my bike, I spot a figure sitting on a bench in the parking lot. As I get closer, its Jade, and she is crying. I take a couple of breaths before walking over to her. Slowly I reach her, not trying to startle her I quietly spoke her name.

"Jade." She looks up at me, and I almost die. She looks miserable. Without saying anything, I reach out for her hand, and help her stand up. I pull out a napkin out of my backpack and give it to her. She wipes her face, only to have more tears fall again.

"Wanna talk about it?" I gently asked her. At first she doesn't talk to me at all. I send a quick text to my parents saying that something came up and I'll be home as soon as I can. We don't talk for a while. She leans her head on my shoulder and starts crying again. I'm really at a loss right now. I don't know what to do.

"Tori?" She asks as she wipes her eyes.

"Yes Jade?"

"Thanks for letting me ruining your shirt and your night." She said to me slightly sniffling.

"No problem Jade. I didn't want to leave you here all alone and I didn't know where you lived so I decided to stay with you because I didn-" I feel a finger on my mouth and I stop talking. I look at Jade and she smiles at me.

"You were rambling."

"Sorry…So want to tell why you were crying? You don't have to if you don't want to." I ask.

She takes a few minutes before saying,

"Beck cheated on me. I know its been happening for awhile now." '_**WHAT!.'**_ "I just let it happen because it's Beck. That's just how he is. He's all polite, gentlemanly, and charming at first. But then he gets all overbearing and super protective and I can't talk to other guys without him thinking I'm cheating. You would think that for 4 years I would finally get out of this relationship, but I just can't." As she says this I see fresh tears streaking her face. Man, I am throwing out the chances. I take another chance and reach to wipe her tears.

"Jade, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're going through, so I don't know how you feel. But what I do know is that Beck made the dumbest mistake ever." As I said this I watched her lips curve into a smile. I smirked to myself. _**'Score.' **_I try to brighten the mood and I change the topic. "Now what do you say we get you home?" She nods. After she's done wiping her face, she gathers her stuff and we head to my bike.

"Ready for your first time?" I ask immediately regretting how I said that.

"On a bike. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just said that." She cracks up and for the first time since I saw her after practice was over, she has the most beautiful and real smile on her face and I can't get enough of it.

"Let's do it." She responds and winks at me. I think I just died… I give her my helmet and I get on my bike and help her on. She gets on and her arms immediately circle my waist. _**"Oh shit."**_

She tells me how to get to her house. When I sped up, I could hear her yelp and scream throughout the entire ride and I loved it. Her arms would squeeze my waist every time and it gave me goosebumps.

The ride is over as quick as it started. I park in her driveway, but she doesn't get off the bike yet. She takes off the helmet so I chance it.

"Want me to walk you to the door or you got it?" I ask. I hop off the bike and nod my head in its direction.

"Yeah." She said with a slight nod of her head. We get to the door and we stop walking. We are just standing there, like we are waiting for something to come falling out of the sky.

"Jade I hope you feel better." I say as I smile and I turn to walk away.

"Tori." She said it so softly I would've missed if I hadn't been looking at her.

"Yeah, Jade?" She hugs me and I'm freaking out. _**'SHE'S TOUCHING ME! WHAT' **_

"I want to say thank you for letting me take up your night with my sob story of a life."

"No problem, Jade. Anytime you want to talk or hang out, just let me know." I smile at her.

"Thanks. Bye Tori." She smiles at me as she steps through the door and shuts it. I walk back to the bike.

After I get back home and I am done showering and my homework is done, I settle into my bed and lay down for the night. I feel my phone buzz. Thinking it's probably Robbie or Andre. But it's not. It's a random number that I don't know.

**Thx Tori. :) J.**

Wait... Whaat?

* * *

So what do you think about this chapter? Review for me and if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see happen let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Deuces.

Chapter Title: Wanna Be A Baller – Lil' Troy.

Coach Pooch is from Harry Potter. I made up her first name.

_**Spanish**_**/English Translations**

_Hey_ _cariño _– hey sweet heart

_Hola m'hija _– hi daughter


	3. Team? Or NAW?

Moving One Heart At A Time

Ch.3

I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS

That next Tuesday

Robbie's POV

"Tori, come on we got to get to school. I want to see Cat before school starts."

"Oh you mean stare at her until class starts?" She yells back at me as she is walking down he stairs.

"Wha-! Pssh NO! I'm um, admiring her from a distance. And she knows who I am. We have a class together!" I'm almost yelling so I tone it down just a little bit.

"Ok calm down." She jabs back at me.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" We both say at the same time.

"Bye guys. Have a great day at school." We hustle out of the kitchen and out the door to the car. We get into the car and I speed to the school. I pull into the parking lot and look for a parking spot. I really like her, heh. You would think that I've known her for forever by the way I talk about her. '_Whoa, Calm down Rob. You just met this girl. Let her warm up to you first.'_ I calm down before I look over at Tori. She was really quiet on the ride over here. I really hope she makes the team. I'm so proud of her for trying out.

"Hey Tori, you ready to find out if you made the team or not?" I ask Tori. She sighs heavily.

"Yeah." She said with about half as much enthusiasm as she normally has.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you." I taunt back at her.

"Fine, Rob. I'm just nervous..." She says to me.

"Alright then let's go check." I jump out of the car and shut my door. I wait for Tori before walking into the school. We see Andre at his locker and we walk over to him.

"Hey Robbie, Hey Tori." He says.

"Hey Andre." I replied.

"Hey 'Dre! Tori said.

"Alright, let's go check the roster." I say. We walk towards the gym and the roster is posted on the bulletin board next to the game schedule. We walk up to the bulletin and stop. I hear Tori take a few deep breaths before she looks at the roster.

Tori's POV

'GIRLS' VARSITY BASKETBALL ROSTER FOR 2014/2015'

Jordyn Coleman

Alyssa Kirk

Layton Vista

Blaze Kingsley

Morgan O'Connor

Liz Ambrogio

Eryn Knox

Mallory Wall

Rony Malcolm

Kennedy Wise

Camryn Barnes

Jessica Smith

Kenzie Slater

Hillary Thomason

Tori Vega

'_**Holy crap. I made the team… WHAT!' **_I stand there for a while trying to calm down before I jump everywhere. Andre and Rob come up and are about to ask me what the deal is, I shout "I MADE THE TEAM!"

* * *

In music class today, Andre, Robbie, and I finished the assignment earlier and asked Mr. Jenkins if we could jam in the studio room. We've all heard about and seen the 2014-2015 Girls' Varsity Basketball Roster. I'm so proud of myself. I can't believe it. We get to the studio and Robbie runs to the drums. Andre walks to the keys, and I pick up an electric guitar and plug it up to an amp. I look up at Simon, the sound tech and he gives me thumbs up saying we're ready. I move over to a mic and we end up picking a Maroon 5 song. Simon, who sets everything else up for us and gives us the go to start,

_**(You can listen to the song along with it or just imagine it. It's Sunday Morning.)**_

**(**Tori**, **_Andre, _**Robbie,**_** All three)**_

Robbie starts us off with the beat and Andre comes in on the keys.

"Yeah. Sunday morning rain is falling, Steal some covers, share some skin, Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable. You twist to fit the mold that I am in**." **This has always been a favorite of mine, so I put my all into it.

"_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do, and I would gladly hit the road, get up and_ _go if I knew. That someday it would lead me back to you._

_**That someday it would lead me back to you, oh**__."_

"_**That may be all I need, In darkness she is all I see, Come and rest your bones with me, I'm driving slow on Sunday morning, And I never want to leav**__**e" **_By now we are really getting to the song and add our own little flare to it.

"**My fingers trace your every outline, oh yeah yeah****, ****Paint a picture with my hands, oh no, no****, ****And back and forth we sway like branches in a storm****, ****Change of weather, still together when it ends, oh****." **Robbie has always sung around the house just like I have. He puts his all into a song even its just jamming around. He's always kept up with me and pushed me harder.

"_**That may be all I need**__**, **__**In darkness she is all I see**__**, **__**Come and rest your bones with me**__**, **__**I'm driving slow on Sunday morning**__**, **__**And I never want to leave, yeah**_**"**

"But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do, And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew, That someday it would lead me back to you, That someday it would lead me back to you, oh" I haven't sung this song in awhile. It makes me remember so much. I listened to this song a lot when we were on the road moving to a new place. It would always calm me down and I really wouldn't think about anything.

"**Oh oh yeah, But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do, And Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you, Singing someday it will bring me back to you, yeah, Find a way to bring myself back home to you, And you may not know."**

_**That may be all I need, **_(all I need)

_**Oh, in darkness she is all I see, (**__all I see)_

_**And now come and rest your bones with me, yeah**_

_**Driving slow, driving slow**_

"Now yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah."

"_Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah."_

"**Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah."**

"**There's a flower in your hair**

**And I'm a flower in your hair, oh oh."**

"_Sunday morning rain_

_On Sunday morning, yeah yeah"_

"_**Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**_

_**Oh yeah yeah**__**" **_

"Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah"

"On Sunday morning, oh oh oh oh.

I'll be home, I'll be."

"Holy crap guys that was awesome." I jump up and exclaim.

"Yeah. Y'all that was dope." Andre said in agreement.

"Yep, that was pretty sweet." Robbie said.

RING!

"Alright guys I'll see you later." Andre says walking out the door.

"I got to get to class too, Bye Andre, Bye sis." Robbie said walking out behind Andre.

I stay behind in the studio because I have study hall right now and I really don't feel like going knowing it's going to ruin my good mood. I pick up an acoustic guitar and start strumming another one of my favorite songs.

"_Your hand fits in mine__, __like its made just for me, but bear this in mind__, __it was meant to be__. __And I'm joining up the dots__, __with the freckles on your cheeks__. __And it all makes sense to me." _

"_I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all your little things." _

I put the guitar down, and I hear the sound of a door closing so I look up. I see a glimpse of black hair with... _**"Was that green?"**_ _**"Was that? No… it couldn't be. Was she spying on me?" "No, she couldn't have been." "At least I hope it was Jade." "Wait. Do I want Jade to spy on me?" "Why would I even think Jade would want to spy on me. I mean she's gorgeous and I thinks she's amazing." "I think she do such a better job than Beckett." "Wait. Why did I just say that?" "Who would she be better with?" "Me. Duh." "Oh shit, wait, what?" "Holy flipping crackers! I like Jade West." **_My head hurt as these thoughts kept popping up in my head. Before I could continue having an argument with myself, the bell rings. _**"Finally school is over. Time for practice."**_

* * *

Jade's POV

Oh my gosh. I can't believe Tori can sing and play the guitar. She's so good. I wonder if she would ever sing to me like that. She just had so much passion on her face. Wait what? Did that just happen? Do I like her? Maybe, but I have Beck so, that's not going to happen. OK Jade stop thinking about Tori and just think about practice. I walk into the gym and gather up all the cheerleaders to get practice started. I see Tori and the girls' basketball team practicing and I can't stop watching her. She moves so smoothly and effortlessly. She is really good. "Jade!" Coach Simmons yells. I jump and quickly answer my coach. "Yes Coach?" "Are you done staring?" I quickly get Tori out of my brain and get my focus back on Coach. "Ok, so today we are going to work on a new routine for the halftime show at next week's game." Coach said. We work hard for the next hour and a half. Coach announces that practice over. I walk over to Cat and the other cheerleaders and we chat about next week's game against the John D. Rockefeller College Prepatory Spartans.

"Cat are you ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah Jade." She answers back. We head out of the gym to the parking lot to my car.

* * *

Tori's POV

Practice was brutal and I'm not talking about the drills. I'm talking about the fact that Jade and the cheerleaders were in the gym today. "Hey Tori wait up." I turn around and see Jordyn running up to me. We're walking out of the gym with towards my car when I see Jade and a girl I presume to be Cat talking.

"I'll see you later Jordyn." I call after her as she walks to her car. I walk over to them since my car is that way. I call Robbie letting him know that practice is over so he can come pick me up.

"Hey Jade!" I say with a wave her way.

"Hey Tori." She said back and Cat nudges her with her elbow. "Sorry, Tori this is Cat. Cat, Tori."

"Hey Tori." She's got a high-pitched, kind of sugary voice.

"So you're the Cat I've hearing about. All good things, though. My brother wanted me to give you this. I don't know why, but he wanted you to have it." I give her a piece of paper that has Robbie's number on it. _**"What? I'm trying to help him out."**_ I see Robbie pull up so I got to be quick. "It was a pleasure to meet you Cat." "Jade, always a pleasure." I take her hand and put a light kiss on her hand while looking in her eyes. I wink at her as I walk to the car. I get in and Robbie speeds off towards home.

* * *

Beck's POV

I hadn't left yet because the girls and boys basketball teams were practicing. After practice was over I showered and tried to figure out a romantic and simple date for Jade and I tomorrow. I mean she's hot, but she hasn't given it up yet so… Hopefully tomorrow will be when it happens. She has to give it up then. I walk out of the gym when I see Jade talking to that new girl. I see 'New Girl' kiss Jade's hand and walk away. What the hell was that? Is Jade blushing? She never does that around me, does she? What's so special about this girl? Whatever it is, she isn't taking Jade from me, that's all I know. I'm going to get her for flirting with my girl.

Jade's POV

There's sunlight coming in through my blinds and I really don't like it. I get out of bed and remember I have a date with Beck tonight. Yes, I took him back. I just… I just wish our relationship wasn't so… What's a good word? Um FAKE! I know, I know. We're basically together for popularity reasons and images. You know, head cheerleader and star athlete/captain of the team sort of thing. There's really nothing really about this relationship. I walk out my house and to my car. When I get to school, Beck is standing by my locker.

"Hey babe." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi." I replied without really any energy.

"What's wrong, Jade?" He asked sincerely. It took me back a minute because usually he doesn't care.

"Nothing, just tired from yesterday's practice is all." I open my locker and figure out what books I need for classes before lunch. I grab the books I need and close my locker.

"So what do you think of the new kids?" Beck asks me. I look at him weird. Does he really care? "I've only met the sister, Tori, I know she plays basketball. That's about all I know." I reply. Beck looks around as if he's looking for something.

"Well I heard that she was a player and slept with half of the girls at her old school. So for the sake of our "relationship", DON'T TALK TO HER!" Air quotes, Beck?

"Beck, I can talk to who ever I want. You don't own me!"

"Are you sure about that? If you know what's good for you, I wouldn't argue with me."

"Fine whatever." But before I can walk away, Beck grips my arm so hard, I whimper a little.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He growled at me.

"Nothing. I yank my arm back and start to walk away only to be called back. Geez…What now?

"Jade, you forgetting something?" He sticks his cheek out. I roll my eyes. Great… I walk back to him, peck his cheek and walk off. God, he irritates me so much.

RING!

Great, I'm late.

* * *

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry about taking this long. I realized that this takes a lot longer than I thought. I am going to try and update when I can. I hope you enjoyed this update. What do you think about Beck? What do you want to happen? Message me any suggestions you have! Thanks y'all!

Song #1: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5

Song #2: Little Things by One Direction


	4. AN: really sorry you guys

Hey guys

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know this will be a bummer for some of you, maybe none of you, but I just haven't been in the writing mood lately and I'm sorry. It's stupid but I just honestly haven't thought about writing. I get caught up in all these amazing stories on here and I get sucked into an oblivion. I want to and will finish this story. I would like help in any form if you want to,whether it be suggestions of what will happen, editing, or actually help me write it. I love you guys for following my story and for staying with me for the long run. I would to personally thank **emilylam0503 **for getting me to start think about writing the next chapter again. It will be up and I can't say for certain when, but I know it will be. I love you guys!

Leo :D


End file.
